Swain/Příběh
Příběh Související příběhy: * Znovuzrozený Aktuální= Nejstarší zmínka o Swainově životě pochází z poznámek jistého noxjiského doktora. Podle nich se Swain vpotácel na ošetřovnu a ačkoliv měl pravou nohu zlomenou vejpůl a z kůže mu trčela kost, ani slůvkem si nepostěžoval. Na rameni mu seděl jakýsi ponurý pták. Doktor s hrůzou sledoval, jak ten dospívající hoch poklidně, bez mrknutí oka odpovídá na otázky ohledně svého zdravotního stavu a věku. Swainův vyrovnaný výraz se nezměnil dokonce ani ve chvíli, když mu zavěšené protizávaží s hlasitým křupnutím roztříštěnou končetinu narovnalo, ani když mu z ní odlétl odštěpek holenní kosti. Odmítl doktorovo doporučení podrobit se magické léčbě, která jediná by dokázala takovéto poškození napravit, a pouze požádal o berli, aby měl jak odejít. Následující zpráva o něm je obsažena v dokumentech noxijské armády, očividně však není celá. Za normálních okolností by se zmrzačenému chlapci žádajícímu o místo v noxijské hrdé legii dostalo jen pohrdání a výsměchu, Swain byl však podle všeho přijat přímo do důstojnického sboru. Muži, kteří pod ním sloužili (a přežili), nikdy nezažádali o převelení a nechali se jím vést s neotřesitelnou vírou v jeho schopnosti a úsudek. Hierarchií Vrchního velení stoupal závratnou rychlostí a nezřídka se povýšení dočkal proto, že jeho nadřízení požádali o vlastní degradování, jen aby se mohli připojit k jeho jednotce. Swain byl nesmírně zdatný stratég a po každé bitvě si vysloužil nějaké vyznamenání. Zdálo se, že jeho vzestup k moci nemůže nic zastavit, těsně před zahájením ionské invaze však byl postaven mimo činnou službu. Bylo zřejmé, že v této donebevolající troufalosti mají prsty jeho mocní nepřátelé z byrokratického aparátu. Pokud však tato skutečnost Swaina rozzuřila, nedal to na sobě nijak najevo. Jeho tvář byla tak kamenná, že ji mnozí považovali za masku, pod níž se skrývá něco zcela nelidského. Mnohé dohady se také točily kolem onoho ptáka, který nikdy neopustil jeho rameno a jehož jméno Swain nikdy nevyslovil nahlas. Když se pak po čase Demacie aktivně zapojila do dění v Lize, byl Swain opět povolán do činné služby. „Pokud ještě máte dost sil o něco žádat, nemáte právo žádat o zproštění svých povinností.“ - Swain |-| Slovenský= Prvé záznamy o Swainovej existencii sú z Noxianskej doktorskej ošetrovne. Podľa nich Swain kríval do nemocnice bez plaču a výkrikov so zlomenou nohou na poli a trčiacou kosťou z kože. Malý mračiaci sa vták bol upevnený na jeho ramene. Doktor zdesene pozeral, keď mu mladý násťročný odpovedal na otázky o jeho zdravotnom stave a veku úplne s kľudom. Ani pri napravovaní holennej kosti alebo prasknutí jeho lýtkovej kosti, Swain ani len nezaklipkal očami. Odmietol doktorov návrh na magickú liečbu kvôli neoperovateľnému stavu nohy a len si opýtal náhradnú barlu pred tým ako odišiel. Ďalej vystupoval v záznamoch Noxianskej armády, i keď je jasné, že sú neúplné. Za normálnych okolností by Noxianská armáda vysmiala takého chlapca mrzáka. Ale záznamy ukazujú, že jeho prvým označením bol dôstojník. Muži, čo slúžili pod ním(a prežili) ostali s ním s neotrasnou vierou a dôverou. Preskočil hierarchiu vysokého veliteľstva smerom hore. Prefíkaný stratég, Swain, po každej bitke pravidelne kríval uvažujúc na fronte obliehania. Jeho vzostup moci vyzeral byť neustály až bol zaradený do neaktívneho statusu, čomu predchádzala Ionia-nska invázia – zarážajúce rozhodnutie, ktoré páchlo podvrhom. Swain bol z toho tak rozrušený, že tomu nemohol uveriť. Jeho výraz tváre bol tak nezmieriteľný, že niektorí si mysleli, že je to maska, čo skrýva niečo neľudské. Viac polemiky obklopovalo vtáka, ktorý nikdy neopustil jeho rameno a jeho meno šepkal len jemu, keď ho kŕmil. Keď Demácia zvýšila svoj výskyt v League of Legends, bol okamžite povolaný do aktívnej činnosti. de:Swain/Background en:Swain/Background fr:Swain/Historique pl:Swain/historia ru:Swain/Background sk:Swain/Background Kategorie:Příběh